1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for behavior pattern analysis, particularly to a method for behavior pattern analysis by using tri-axis acceleration signal detection technology.
2. Prior Art
Detection and analysis for a body's behaviors have been applied in various fields. For instance, an athlete's repeated activities are detected, and the similarity among his activities and the correct activity is analyzed so that the athlete learns the activities faster and more precise. In addition, the repeated activities of a human or an animal are detected, and behavior abnormality or disease development of the human or the animal is analyzed according to the number and frequency of the repeated activities. Alternatively, a human's abnormal activities or activity sequence is detected to alarm at the early stage whether the slip risk would be happened, so that detection can be applied in medical healthcare industry.
At present, the detection method for physical activity is performed using the current accelerator to detect the number of human's acceleration behind a predetermined threshold. For instance, when a subject's acceleration is behind 0.025 g, the value behind this threshold is recorded as one activity, and the number of activities within a time unit is the determined value. The drawback of this method lies in that the activities with lower acceleration and higher counts would be enlarged and the activities with higher acceleration and fewer counts would be narrowed to result in overestimate or underestimate for the activity calculation. Therefore, it is important to efficiently and precisely detect and analyze the human activities with different degree on determining human behavior and physical/psychological situations.
Taiwan Patent No. I296786 discloses a portable movement monitor system and a method thereof, wherein the movement monitor data of a subject is collected using a portable data collect unit which wirelessly transmits the movement monitor data to a distributed data server. Nevertheless, the postures and posture variations of the subject only can be determined on home care, but behavior abnormality or disease development of the subject cannot be evaluated during the test.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200842653 discloses an analytic method for human activity distribution, in which the acceleration signals produced upon the subject moves are detected, and the acceleration displacement track data of the subject is calculated, and the acceleration displacement track data is analyzed using human activity distribution analysis device. However, the application is suitable for the video games analyzed on human activities and postures, but it does not teach to analyze and generalize on activity signals. Equally, the application cannot be used on evaluating behavior abnormality and disease development of a subject.
It is therefore attempted by the applicant to deal with the above situation encountered in the prior art.